


Headlong Into Destiny

by phan_on_the_nx_01



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Europe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Tweeting, gap year au, i chose the most expensive places idk why, maybe smut, tourist spots i want to visit, troye sivan is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01
Summary: 'i've been traveling a lot and somehow you're in every city i go to seriously what the fuck who even are you how are you doing this' auor Dan and Phil bump into each other at the airport. Everything ensues from there.





	1. Heathrow Airport. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess/gifts).



> I've finally made a chaptered work! This has been in my docs for ages and it now sees the light of day so please kudos and comment. :)

**Heathrow Airport. Day 01**

Phil had promised himself he wouldn't be late. That was until he realised he had hit snooze five times on his alarm and was now horrifically late for his flight. It hadn't been easy to hail a taxi at 9am looking like he had been dragged through a bush backwards and with a large backpack he looked even worse. But it was his gap year goddammit . It would be, if he didn't catch his flight; the only thing his parents had funded on his 'crazy scheme'. They had wanted him to go straight to uni, gain a degree and settle down. He had refused. Now he was running for his flight.

“Watch where you're going!” someone shouted as he ran through countless numbers of people

“I'm sorry!” he said as he pushed pass another person. He tried his hardest to look where he was going that is until

_CRASH_

He all but collided head-first with another person who was running in the other direction. He saw a flash of brown hair as the other man pushed himself off the floor.

“I'm sorry!” he said hastily as he grabbed the man's hand to help him up “I'm late!”

“Fine” the man with brown hair answered “go on then, run rabbit run!”

Phil proceeded to run off again as he saw the man walk away.

“I'm Phil, by the way” he called out “in case we meet again”

“Dan” the man replied “until we meet again”

 _I'm sure we won't_ Phil thought as he reached his gate _what are the chances anyway?_

**_Flight leaving to Paris in 30 minutes. Final boarding._ **


	2. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we only start in the most romantic place on earth bc i'm trash

**Generator Paris Hostel, Paris. Day 02**

Dan had saved for a long time to do this. A grand tour around Europe and, if he had enough money, hopefully parts of Asia and Africa. It had taken hours of research to find the best places to stay in each city, sticking to his budget and finding ways to get more money along the way. Paris seemed the best place to start, to soak up the culture and view the best art in the world.

_ @danisnotonfire: started my gap year! Starting in Paris then onward. _

Satisfied with his tweet he locked his phone and went to the reception.

“Dan Howell” he said as he approached the reception “I booked for 3 days”. The receptionist checked on their computer and confirmed he was sharing with four others. Dan thanked them and went to his room, lugging his backpack with him. He found the door open as he approached his room with a man with jet black hair unpacking his bag and other with blond hair slumped out on his bunk, seemingly asleep.

“You can come in, you know” the man unpacking greeted “we don't bite especially Connor”. The man in the bunk all but groaned; in what Dan presumed was a way of greeting.

“I'm hungover shut up” Connor mumbled “and Troye refuses to come to Italy with me”. Dan frowned.

“Who?” he questioned as he set down his bag near one of the bunks

“A boy he met” the black hair man supplied “fell instantly in love but it isn't working” he gestured to Connor's bunk “hence his state”

“He's so determined to stay here” Connor sighed “I want to see the world with him, Phil, help me out here”

“I can't help you” the man, Phil, spoke “I'm no good with relationships, I'm sure it will work out”

_ Phil  _ Dan thought  _ that sounds familiar.  _ He vaguely remembers a man named Phil running into him at Heathrow.

“I'm Dan by the way” he blurted out “since we're gonna be sharing for a few days”. He saw a spark of recognition in Phil's eyes as he closed his bag.

“You're the guy I ran into at Heathrow” Phil stared in awe as he stood up “I'm so sorry about that”

“It's fine” Dan waved it off.

“Destiny” Connor uttered into his pillow “I don't about you but that sounds a lot like destiny to me”

“Destiny doesn't exist” Phil said hastily

Dan nodded as he sat down. Destiny definitely doesn't exist, even if he managed to run into an extremely attractive man twice now. Though if it did keep on happening, he wasn't complaining.

 

**Musee du Louvre, Paris. Day 03**

Phil swore he would try not to be a 'typical tourist'. Which was hard in a city where every place you went was a prime tourist attraction. The Louvre was the largest museum in the world, so Phil was taking his chances in seeing every painting he wanted to see. He wasn't artistically inclined but could appreciate art enough to warrant a visit to the museum and the Mona Lisa was housed here, so that was a bonus. He had come early in the morning as to avoid the crowds and his new bunkmate. Connor had gone again to try to woo Troye, thus far not succeeding but not relenting. Phil admired his perseverance in the matter. He looked at his guide book again to guide him to the next masterpiece with there being around 24 in total. He looked at  _ The Raft of the Medusa  _ with interest. The painting was dark but there was a hint of hope in it; a hope of rescue from the wreck.

“We need to stop meeting like this” he heard a voice behind him “people may talk”

“Dan?” he replied “what a surprise to see you here”

“Might as well visit the famous Louvre while I have the money” Dan shrugged as he approached “viewing the masterpieces?”

“Of course”

“Chose a really cheerful one, haven't you?” Dan said lightly “Connor's with Troye again, I figured I best get out of their way”

“Looks like I won't be entering our dorm for a good few hours then”. Dan laughed at this, a little too loudly, and people around him shushed him irritably.

“Everyone's so serious here” he whispered into Phil's ear (a little too close)(not that Phil minded too much).

“It's a museum, Dan, what the hell did you expect?”

“No idea”. Phil giggled and the people around them shushed the pair again.

“Shush, Phil, they're trying to view the paintings” Dan said jokingly.

“You're going to get us thrown out, you spoon”

“Your mum's a spoon”

“Your dog's a spoon”

“My dog's dead”

“Oh” Phil whispered “sorry”

“It's fine” Dan smiled “let's go and see the Mona Lisa”. Dan grabbed Phil's hand and all but dragged him away from  _ The Raft of the Medusa. _

“Is this the only painting you came to see?” Phil asked

“Isn't it for everyone?” Dan replied

“Okay true”.

The day continued much like this with Phil leading Dan around to view all the masterpieces, Dan's attention never wavering as Phil explained in hushed whispers the significance of each masterpiece and it's impact. Dan noted how the man's blue eyes sparkled as he told the story of  _ The Wedding Feast at Cana  _ and swore he would not fall for this man, he had only know him less than 24 hours. Phil wouldn't be in the next city and there was no such thing as destiny, like Phil said himself. So he avidly listened as they continued throughout the museum, holding onto this one memory.

_ @AmazingPhil: just visited the Louvre! Got shushed lots, can't disturb the paintings from their slumber! _

**The Eiffel Tower. Day 04**

Dan's trip to the tower had thus far been successful. He had witnessed exactly no proposals or awkward romantic gestures between couples, so he could appreciate the architecture before his train to Verona left. He could not miss that train. He would grab lunch at the tower and then go on to  _ Gare de Lyon  _ to board his train. Onward to the city of  _ Romeo and Juliet _ . Paris had been a lovely city, his bunk mates nice and a good start to his year of traveling. He wished he had longer to get to know Connor and Phil, but Paris was to be a whistle stop tour in his gap year. He surmised it was too romantic for a long time singleton such as himself.

“Troye” he heard behind him as he looked out onto the Paris.

“No” Troye, Dan guessed, said harshly “I won't go with you”

“Please” Dan heard Connor plead “I don't want this to end here”

“It has to end here” Troye sighed “you know it has to”

“I don't want it to”

“I'm sorry Connor” Dan heard Troye's voice crack as he heard him turn away. Instead of romance, Dan had only seen heartbreak in the city of love. What wonderful irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment and kudos.  
> also i'm on twitter @thatbarin_tokyo


	3. Verona

**Casa di Giulietta, Verona. Day 10**

Phil wondered why he was at the famous  _ Romeo and Juliet  _ balcony. He had never been very adept at Shakespeare. He saw people writing letters to their loved ones and putting them in the wall, wishing them love or hoping for it. Phil would've done it, if he had any romance in his life. His apparent destiny with Dan had bought up nothing but Connor had persisted as he packed that he would meet him again. Like that would happen.

“It's beautiful isn't it?” he commented to the person next to him.

“The place of the most romantic scene in literature” the person replied “My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words. Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?”

“Know the words well?” Phil asked “and I'm no Romeo”

The man turned fully to look at him and Phil was taken aback.

“I'm sure you are Phil” Dan grinned “we meet again” he bowed to him. Phil blushed as he curtsied in return.

“So Verona? You like the romantic cities then?” Phil questioned

“I chose Verona because of the weather and the connection to Shakespeare”

“So no romance?”

“None what's so ever”. At that a camera flash went off.

“Excuse me, sorry. Can you just stay in that position? It's perfect” a man with a camera had approached them, a shock of blue hair making him stand out from the rest of the crowd. A woman followed behind him.

“Tyler what did I tell you about harassing strangers?”

“But they're a perfect Romeo and Juliet, Hannah” the man with the camera whined “It's the best couple we've had all day”. Dan spluttered as Hannah and Tyler discussed if the lighting was right for the shot.

“We're not a couple” Phil interjected into their conversation.

“Could've fooled me, sunshine” Tyler said. The man was smirking at the statement as Dan and Phil blushed deeply, it seemed that from Paris to Verona they were mistaken for being one, albeit Connor was sure that they would become one.   


“He prides himself in setting people up” Hannah explained “what number is it now?”

“Twelve” Tyler said proudly “the last one was a doozy”

“Are you two together?” Dan asked. Hannah laughed as she nudged Tyler.

“We would be if we both didn't play for the other team” Hannah told Dan

“Oh”

“So can we use you for our photos? I need to submit some by tonight and you have the most chemistry so far” Tyler pleaded “I'll pay you”

“What do you think, Phil?” Dan said to the man next to him “want to be star crossed lovers for a day?”

“W-why not” Phil stammered out. Tyler and Hannah grinned as they began setting up the camera and began to discuss the shots they could do. It continued like this; with them posing in front of the balcony with Tyler and Hannah fussing over their poses and the light. At one point Phil was proposing to Dan, down on one knee with a bright smile and holding Dan's hands in his. Phil had to remind himself that he had only met this man twice but Dan was undeniably attractive and they had gotten on so well in Paris. He dared to dream what would happen if this continued, if this flourished into what his mind was supplying him so well.    


“By the way, you've got the star crossed lovers thing down pretty good” Tyler said a few hours later “and you've only met twice?”

“Sounds like destiny to me” Hannah commented “Dan a little to the left and put your hand on Phil's waist please”. Dan did a he was asked trying to ignore how close Phil's face was to his.  


“ _ Hannah _ ”  Tyler stressed “meeting twice doesn't mean the universe decided that they were the perfect match”

“But twice in some of the most romantic cities in the world” Hannah persisted “hold it right there, this is the final shot”

“Urgh fine Hannah” Tyler sighed “it is an extreme coincidence”. He photographed them a final time “you can relax now, guys”

Dan let go of Phil's waist and backed away a few steps, blushing deeply as Phil's hand lingered on his cheek.

“Thank you guys” Tyler said as he shook their hands “you've saved my skin”.

“It's no problem” Phil answered “could you send me some of the pictures?”

“Of course! I'll put them up on my twitter later” Tyler responded “@tyleroakley. Maybe we'll see you again?” He handed over Dan and Phil's money and shook their hands, smiling brightly.  


“Maybe”

“I'm always available for weddings” Tyler grinned “see you around, come on Hannah”. The two left and seemingly disappeared into crowd.

“So Romeo, are you going to buy me a drink?” Dan blurted out.

“Perhaps I will” Phil smiled “come on, Verona awaits us m'lady”. Phil stuck out his hand and Dan grasped it “there's a bar not far from here, I hope you like cocktails”

“I love them”

“Then let's go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment much appreciated!  
> twitter: @thatbarin_tokyo


	4. Madrid (interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small meeting

**Campo del Moro Garden, Madrid. Day 15**

Madrid is hot, the height of summer and Phil can feel his eyeballs losing moisture. He decided to come the garden a little later than most to enjoy the view stretching out all around him. He knew it would be impossible that Dan could of chosen Madrid for his next destination.  _ But he had chosen Paris and Verona  _ his mind supplied. It was all pure coincidence, of course. There were still a few people milling about before closing time and he could see a person lazing on one of the benches closest to him. The mop of brown hair, curling with perspiration, looked familiar. 

“You must be fucking kidding me”. Phil could only stand there stock still as walked up to the bench and it was him. Dan. He was wearing something that resembled a handkerchief and tight black skinny jeans despite the heat. He had the most chesire cat grin on his face as he saw Phil approach him.

“Fancy seeing you here” Phil said, in an effort to stay calm. The curls in Dan’s hair were distracting him and he wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked. 

“I figured I might pay you back for the cocktails” Dan shrugged as Phil sat down on the bench beside him

“By following me to Madrid?” Phil grinned. Dan blushed.

“I figured we might arrive in the same place” Dan stated “like Tyler said, destiny might be on our side”

“It’s still insane that you’re here”. Phil grabbed Dan’s hand, as if to double check that he was really here.

“Destiny, Phil” Dan repeated in earnest.

“Whatever you say” Phil conceded.

“How about we go and get something to eat?” Dan asked “I want to know the person I’m gonna meet in every city”

“Sound like a plan” Phil smiled as their hands didn’t fall from each others grasp as they wandered through the gardens and out into the Madrid afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment  
> hmu @thatbarin_tokyo on twitter  
> there is also a playlist on spotify by the same name as the fic. it's still being updated.


	5. Budapest

**Döbrentei Square, Budapest. Day 22**

“ _ My house in Budapest My, my hidden treasure chest Golden grand piano My beautiful Castillo _

_ You Ooh, you Ooh, I'd leave it all” _

Dan sat down on the bench as he listened to the girl sing. She was extremely talented on the ukulele and the boy accompanying was also very talented. She finished the song to rapturous applause and started to strum the chords to the next song.

“My name is Dodie Clark and the next song is La Vie En Rose”. As she began to sing Dan felt a tap on his back.

“Care to dance?” a voice said behind him.

“Phil?” Dan spluttered “this is getting ridiculous”

“Would you care to dance?” Phil asked again

“Of course”. He took Phil's hand and he was led to the middle of the square. Phil hesitantly put his hands on Dan's waist and pulled him in. They began to sway to the music and relaxed into each other's arms.

“We need to stop meeting like this” Phil said in Dan's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

“Perhaps we should travel together then” Dan asked as Phil span him around. They had attracted quite a crowd and the singer, Dodie, had started singing another song.

“Perhaps we should”

“If we meet for the sixth time” Phil wagered “then I'll travel with you”

“It's a deal”

“We need something to seal it” Dan joked. Phil blushed a beet red.

“What were you thinking?”

“This”. Dan had no idea what he was doing. He had met the guy three times. He kissed him, just a quick brush of the lips. Phil responded; making the kiss deeper and pulling Dan closer by the waist.

“Will that do?” he asked

“Perhaps you should do it again” Phil smirked “just to make sure”

“If you say so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment :)  
> twitter: @thatbarin_tokyo


	6. Copenhagen

**Curfew, Copenhagen. Day 30**

Phil sipped his Cosmopolitan as he surveyed the bar. He'd been flicking through his social media when he noticed a rather stand out tweet

_ @tyleroakley: @doddleoddle & @EvanEdinger spotted my Romeo and Juliet! Destiny prevails! _

He knew that meeting Dan three times in three different countries was unusual, but surely it wasn't destiny? Phil took a large gulp of his drink.

“Having fun there, sir?” a woman greeted him.

“Fine. Just waiting for someone”he answered. Phil noted her pink dipped dyed hair as she cleaned the bar.

“I recognise you. Were you in Tyler Oakley's photos?” she said quietly “the modern Romeo and Juliet?”

“That's me” he smiled “unfortunately Juliet has yet to arrive”

“What do you mean? Aren't you two together?” she asked

“No” Phil blushed “I first met him when I crashed head-first into him at Heathrow airport. Now we've met in every city since”

“Should I get started on another cocktail then?” she grinned “I'm Louise by the way”

“Phil”. They shook hands over the bar “maybe you should, just in case”. He was sure Dan would arrive.

_ @AmazingPhil: waiting for Juliet at the Curfew. *Taylor Swift playing in the background* _

He watched as Louise made the second Cosmopolitan, the one hopefully for Dan. God, he hoped he would turn up.

“Is this seat taken?” he looked up to see a man (not Dan) (he tried not to be disappointed) take the seat beside him.

“No please take a seat” he gestured for him to sit down.

“I'm David”

“Phil” he introduced himself for the second time that night.

“Come here often?”. Phil snorted into his drink. Great now someone was using shitty pick up lines.

“I'm on a gap year” Phil said as he tried to gulp down his drink.

“So am I. Traveling with anyone?”

“I'm hoping to be” he answered

“Why don't we travel together? We could get to know each other  _ a lot _ better...” the guy was leering now and Phil shrank away.

“No thank you  _ I'm waiting for someone”  _ he said harshly. He heard footsteps behind him and hoped to god it was Dan.

“That would be me” he heard Dan all but spit out “now please piss off”.

“I'm sure we'll meet again Phil” David slunk out and disappeared.

“Thank god you're here” Phil sighed “here have a drink”

“Gladly” Dan grabbed the Cosmopolitan from the bar and took a sip “plane was delayed, I'm so sorry”

“You didn't even know I was here”

“Destiny, Phil” Dan said as he nudged him “one more city and I'm stuck to your side like a leech to a sick guy in the middle ages”. Phil, this time, did spit out his drink.

“What the hell, Dan?” Phil coughed out.

“It's true though. Are you going to be nice to me?” Dan batted his eyelashes and Phil really didn't want to choke again.

“I'm sure I will” Phil purred “what about me? Are you going to treat me well?”

“Like a prince Phil” Dan leaned in closer “we can start now, if you like”

“Excuse me, sirs” Louise cut in “but this is a public place, so either leave or keep it PG”

“I'm finishing my drink” Phil said hastily

“And I'm now waiting” Dan groaned “oh come on”. Phil finished hastily.

“Which hostel. Mine or yours?”

“That sounds very un-romantic but yours, just come on”.

“Fine. Goodbye Louise”. Louise waved as Dan all but dragged Phil from the bar. Once they were outside the bar, Dan crushed his lips on Phil's.

“Please” Dan whispered.

“Anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos!  
> twitter: @thatbarin_tokyo


	7. Stockholm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the great response to this fic!

**The Vasa, Stockholm. Day 36**

_ @danisnotonfire: huge ship: check. Who wants to do Titanic with me? _

The Vasa was an imposing structure of perfectly preserved passage bearing vessel. This would have to be the only museum he would visit in Stockholm. One: because it was bloody expensive and two: He wanted enough money to stick around so Phil could find him. They had spent some amazing days and nights in Copenhagen. He had even been insane (or love-struck) enough to buy a amber set ring, cheap but it was beautifully set. God he was crazy. Now he was carrying a ring intent on what, proposing to Phil? He tried to imagine a future with Phil and soon got lost in his daydreams about what their life would be like. A flat in London perhaps, or maybe Manchester. But what if Phil had found another already? What if Phil thought it was only a fling, a summer fling? Dan wanted more, heck he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

“Are you Dan?” a woman in front of him said as he went out of the exit of The Vasa.

“Yes, I am” he answered

“I'm Jennifer” she smiled and stuck out her hand “I'm Phil's traveling partner”.

Dan swore his mouth went dry and he felt tears prick his eyes. It was clear he had been replaced. He remembered the dance and the cocktails, the glint in Phil's eyes as he attacked Dan's neck murmuring 'perhaps you are my destiny' over and over again. They had annoyed his bunkmates for days and sometimes Phil's in those few moments in Copenhagen. Perhaps Phil had just now invited his  _ girlfriend  _ to travel with him, he had fucked Dan on the side while he waited. Dan knew it was all too good to be true, there was no such thing as _destiny._   


“Oh” he choked out “it was nice meeting you, but I have to pack, I have a ferry to catch quite soon”. He didn't have one to catch but he hoped there was one soon, so he didn't want to see Jennifer and Phil around Copenhagen. He was just a summer fling, not even that, he was a fucking city fling. He wanted to punch or smash something, drown his sorrows in those stupid Cosmopolitans that he and Phil drunk at Curfew. He walked away from Jennifer and all but ran, from the museum and through the streets of Copenhagen, hot tears burning his eyes. There was no ferry to catch but, now, he fully intended to. To Tallin, Phil and his girlfriend wouldn't go there. They'd go to some shitty romantic city he was sure. He needed to go, leave this fantasy behind.

_ I knew you were mine _

_ You said you were mine _

_ I thought were mine _

**  
**

**Flickorna Helin & Voltaire, Stockholm. Day 36**

Phil had pleaded for some more money from his parents over Skype. They had agreed to give him the required funds they said he had to have his cousin, Jennifer, as his 'traveling partner' for a few weeks until she went on to a group project in Thailand doing animal conservation. She wanted to 'find her feet' which Phil understood. She knew about Dan and agreed to help. He remembered Dan stating he wanted to visit the Vasa, deducing that he would be visiting Stockholm. His plan was to had ask Jennifer to meet Dan and bring him here. He hoped this didn't fuck up. He patiently waited until the waiters started looking at him strangely. Phil started to leave until Jennifer burst into the door.

**“** Phil!” she said as he got up

**“** What is it? What happened?” Phil shot out “where's Dan?”

**“** He left” she replied “he just ran off, he looked like he was crying”

**“** Why?” Phil said “oh god”

**“** What?”she asked

**“** He thought you were my girlfriend or something. Oh god” . His phone pinged at this signalling a new tweet. This couldn't be happening, this was meant to be the sixth time. From now, Phil would no longer have to hope he chose the same city as the man he fell in love with.  He looked at the tweet with his stomach churning.  


_ @danisnotonfire: I'm erasing myself from the narrative _

**“** I have to get him back. Help me please, Jennifer” Phil pleaded as he shut his phone.  


**“** Only a few days. The project starts in two weeks”

**“** Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment please!  
> hmu on twitter: @thatbarin_tokyo


	8. Stockholm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the great response to this fic!

**The Vasa, Stockholm. Day 36**

_ @danisnotonfire: huge ship: check. Who wants to do Titanic with me? _

The Vasa was an imposing structure of perfectly preserved passage bearing vessel. This would have to be the only museum he would visit in Stockholm. One: because it was bloody expensive and two: He wanted enough money to stick around so Phil could find him. They had spent some amazing days and nights in Copenhagen. He had even been insane (or love-struck) enough to buy a amber set ring, cheap but it was beautifully set. God he was crazy. Now he was carrying a ring intent on what, proposing to Phil? He tried to imagine a future with Phil and soon got lost in his daydreams about what their life would be like. A flat in London perhaps, or maybe Manchester. But what if Phil had found another already? What if Phil thought it was only a fling, a summer fling? Dan wanted more, heck he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

“Are you Dan?” a woman in front of him said as he went out of the exit of The Vasa.

“Yes, I am” he answered

“I'm Jennifer” she smiled and stuck out her hand “I'm Phil's traveling partner”.

Dan swore his mouth went dry and he felt tears prick his eyes. It was clear he had been replaced. He remembered the dance and the cocktails, the glint in Phil's eyes as he attacked Dan's neck murmuring 'perhaps you are my destiny' over and over again. They had annoyed his bunkmates for days and sometimes Phil's in those few moments in Copenhagen. Perhaps Phil had just now invited his  _ girlfriend  _ to travel with him, he had fucked Dan on the side while he waited. Dan knew it was all too good to be true, there was no such thing as _destiny._  


“Oh” he choked out “it was nice meeting you, but I have to pack, I have a ferry to catch quite soon”. He didn't have one to catch but he hoped there was one soon, so he didn't want to see Jennifer and Phil around Copenhagen. He was just a summer fling, not even that, he was a fucking city fling. He wanted to punch or smash something, drown his sorrows in those stupid Cosmopolitans that he and Phil drunk at Curfew. He walked away from Jennifer and all but ran, from the museum and through the streets of Copenhagen, hot tears burning his eyes. There was no ferry to catch but, now, he fully intended to. To Tallin, Phil and his girlfriend wouldn't go there. They'd go to some shitty romantic city he was sure. He needed to go, leave this fantasy behind.

_ I knew you were mine _

_ You said you were mine _

_ I thought were mine _

 

**Flickorna Helin & Voltaire, Stockholm. Day 36**

Phil had pleaded for some more money from his parents over Skype. They had agreed to give him the required funds they said he had to have his cousin, Jennifer, as his 'traveling partner' for a few weeks until she went on to a group project in Thailand doing animal conservation. She wanted to 'find her feet' which Phil understood. She knew about Dan and agreed to help. He remembered Dan stating he wanted to visit the Vasa, deducing that he would be visiting Stockholm. His plan was to had ask Jennifer to meet Dan and bring him here. He hoped this didn't fuck up. He patiently waited until the waiters started looking at him strangely. Phil started to leave until Jennifer burst into the door.

**“** Phil!” she said as he got up

**“** What is it? What happened?” Phil shot out “where's Dan?”

**“** He left” she replied “he just ran off, he looked like he was crying”

**“** Why?” Phil said “oh god”

**“** What?”she asked

**“** He thought you were my girlfriend or something. Oh god” . His phone pinged at this signalling a new tweet. This couldn't be happening, this was meant to be the sixth time. From now, Phil would no longer have to hope he chose the same city as the man he fell in love with.  He looked at the tweet with his stomach churning.  


_ @danisnotonfire: I'm erasing myself from the narrative _

**“** I have to get him back. Help me please, Jennifer” Phil pleaded as he shut his phone.  


**“** Only a few days. The project starts in two weeks”

**“** Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment please!  
> hmu on twitter: @thatbarin_tokyo


	9. Tallin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are at the end of this fic. thank you so much for the response it was great to see your comments and kudos appear in my mailbox!  
> also slight #spon i have finally finished a House MD phanfic which will be posted the same as this one. Each of these fics have been my projects of 2016. I'm immensely proud of them so if you could check it out that would be great!

**Knight House Hostel, Tallinn. Day 40**

Dan felt sorry for the people he was sharing with. Talking about a guy who broke your heart and constantly listening to 'Satisfied' and 'Burn' on repeat also wasn't a plus for them either. Spotify must be concerned for him, due to the amount of heartbreak songs he was listening to. He was heartbroken, so sue him. There was a guy a few years older than him with a shock of red hair had tried to comfort him. He failed.

_ @danisnotonfire: But when I fantasize at night it’s ****’s eyes, as I romanticize what might have been _

He needed a distraction. As he scrolled pointlessly through his twitter feed until he stumbled across a retweet from Tyler and Hannah in succession.

_ @down_for_the_count: important event @ Patkuli viewing platform! _

That was it. No other information. It was in old town, that much he knew. There were no important festivals. Dan shrugged and got up.

To old town.

  


**Patkuli viewing platform. Day 40**

When Dan arrived the place was practically deserted.. There was nothing happening here, until he reached the railing and looked out. He could hear someone approach up the stairs but paid no mind to it and enjoyed the peace and quiet. For some irrational reason he wanted it to be Phil.  _ Stupid  _ Dan thought  _ he had his girlfriend now.  _ He was forgotten.

‘Dan’. Dan sighed and gripped the railing tighter ‘Dan’ the voice said again.

‘Phil’ he managed ‘what are you doing here?’ Dan didn’t turn around, didn’t dare.

‘It’s the sixth time, isn’t it?’

‘I didn’t think it mattered’ Dan stated harshly ‘you replaced me soon enough’. Phil laughed at this.

‘I would hate to replace you with my cousin’ Phil finally approached the railing and grabbed Dan’s hand ‘she was told by her parents to join me and I asked her to come get you. I had lunch planned for us to celebrate.’ Dan turned to Phil when he had finished.

‘Dan I love you’ Phil confessed, a blush covered his face as he grabbed Dan’s other hand.

‘Phil…’

‘You don’t have to say it’ Phil rushed out ‘I broke your heart unknowingly and I’m sorry’ 

‘I love you too’ Dan finished ‘I forgive you’.

Phil smiled and brought Dan in for a kiss. Dan grabbed ahold of Phil’s waist and deepened it  further. They broke apart when oxygen became necessary. 

‘Will you be my boyfriend, Dan?’ Phil asked

‘Yes, of course’ Dan burst into grin and hugged Phil ‘I love you’.

Dan failed to notice Tyler taking photos of them, like Phil asked.

_ @tyleroakley: Romeo reunited with his Juliet- headlong into destiny they shall go  _

  


**1 year later- Tokyo, Japan.**

Dan deferred his place at Manchester, perhaps indefinitely when he realised this is what he wanted to do. Travel with Phil. They would settle soon but, for now, this was perfect, this was bliss. He still had the ring tucked away in his backpack for when the time was right.

‘Dan?’

‘Yes?’ he looked over at Phil as they looked out to the cherry blossoms.

‘When we go home will we be the same as we are now, will we change? Phil rushed out ‘you might go to uni and we’ll never see each other’.

Dan was stunned.

‘How long have you thought this?’ Phil shrugged and looked down at his feet.

‘Long enough’ Phil mumbled. Dan looked up.

‘Phil, this will work out when we settle I promise’ Dan then remembered the ring ‘and I can show you’ 

‘How?’ Dan grabbed the ring and took Phil’s left hand ‘I promise you, Phil Lester, that when we stop travelling I will continue to love and cherish you’. Phil gasped as Dan slipped the ring on his finger.

‘I love you Dan’

‘I love you too Phil’

  
**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos leaves me warm and fuzzy  
> hmu twitter: @thatbarin_tokyo


End file.
